


The Beginning Of The End

by Baconinthekitchen



Series: Short Stories [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - All In (Music Video), Dystopia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baconinthekitchen/pseuds/Baconinthekitchen
Summary: Loosely based off of the "All In" music video, this story takes place in a dystopian society. Hyungwon loses his family and is trying to find them without getting caught by the guards. Along the way, he meets new people and contines his joureny with them by his side. Will Hyungwon find his family? Or will he stay with the new family that he has made for himself? (OMG!!! The description is so bad but i don't know what else to write.)





	The Beginning Of The End

**Author's Note:**

> This story is NOT written by a professional, so please do not expect much. There are probably going to be errors that I missed while editing and this piece is not perfect. Constructive critisism is encouraged because this is only my second time writing.  
> Please DO NOT:  
> steal/ plagerize my work  
> translate my work without my permission  
> leave hateful comments  
> I hope that you enjoy reading and please let me know if you have any ideas/ suggestions aboout this story or future stories.

  The rubble of the newly destroyed building fell from the sky and onto Hyungwon’s head. A brown dirt cloud surrounded him and made it hard to see. Hyungwon took his hands and started to wave them in front of his body, trying to get the dust to go away. He stood up on his bare feet and started to move away from the wall that he was hiding behind. He took a few small, careful steps forward with his hands stretched out in front of him. Hyungwon slowly moved forward and squinted to try and see through the dust cloud that was slowly settling. As the cloud started to settle, he put his hands down and took larger steps to find another place to hide. Hyungwon looked up and down, trying to find a place to hide but couldn't find one. He kept walking through the building when he heard a sound.

  
   Hyungwon stopped immediately and tried to identify what the sound was. As his ears strained to listen, he determined that the noise he heard was footsteps. Hyungwon turned one hundred- eighty degrees and broke into a sprint. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and his lungs were tight but he couldn't stop. All he wanted was to get to a good place to hide. Hyungwon was deep in thought and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, and he tripped over a rock. He fell face first to the ground and felt a sharp pain in his knee. He rolled over onto his back and sat up. Hyungwon looked at his bleeding knee that got cut from the sharp rocks surrounding him. He groaned out in pain and shakily stood up. He tried to take a step forward but his left ankle gave out on him, and he collapsed to the floor.

  
    Hyungwon inhaled deeply and struggled to get up. His hands started to shake and he couldn't seem to stop them. Blood pounded in his ears as he started to slowly start to panic. He could hear loud footsteps in the distance and Hyungwon tried, once again, to move but with no avail. He sighed and slowly laid down, not wanting to move because it was painful to even breathe. Hyungwon felt his eyes slowly close as his tired body gave up. He was prepared to get captured and be taken away by the guards when he felt himself get dragged across the ground. He was tempted to open his eyes but he didn't want to see what was going on. Sometime along the way, Hyungwon’s body went slack as he passed out due to pain and exhaustion.    
  Hyungwon’s eyes fluttered open and he groaned in pain. He slowly sat up and grabbed his head with both hands. He looked around and didn't recognize anything. It was dark where he was, but light enough to see the surrounding area. There were piles of rocks and dirt all over the ground and there was a part of a wall still standing that had metal pipes sticking out of it.  It seemed that he was still in the abandoned building, but nothing looked familiar. Hyungwon wondered where he was and called out to the empty space around him. Then, a boy that looked about fifteen came out of the darkness on the other side of the room and stared at Hyungwon.

  
“W-what’s your name?” Hyungwon stuttered to the stranger.

  
“My name is Minhyuk. What's your name?” Minhyuk asked curiously.

  
Minhyuk had a lean face with large brown eyes. His blond hair that had blood and dirt mixed in and his clothes were all ripped up. He had cuts and bruises all over his body and seemed to be favoring his right leg than his left.

  
“Hello? Stranger, I asked what your name was,” Minhyuk said with an annoyed tone of voice.  
“Oh. It's Hyungwon,” He replied.

  
Minhyuk nodded his head and sat down across the way from Hyungwon. Minhyuk stared directly at Hyungwon and Hyungwon looked away. Hyungwon played with his fraying shoelaces and it was quiet except for their breathing. Hyungwon glanced up from the ground and looked at Minhyuk. Minhyuk was still staring at Hyungwon and was a little uncomfortable.  
“Um, Minhyuk?” Hyungwon asked timidly.

  
Minhyuk looked at Hyungwon and it felt like his eyes bored deep into Hyungwon’s soul. Minhyuk raised his left eyebrow in response.  
“Where are we? And how did you find me?  
“Do you live here?” Hyungwon asked.

  
Minhyuk nodded his head yes. Minhyuk further explained that he and his younger brothers are trying to find their family because they got separated when the fighting started. Hyungwon actively listened and was interested in Minhyuk’s story.  
“Where are your brothers?” Hyungwon wondered.

  
“Somewhere,” Minhyuk replied lazily.  
Hyungwon was about to say something but Minhyuk held up his hand, signaling Hyungwon not to say anything. Minhyuk whistled a tune that echoed throughout the whole building. Hyungwon’s eyes widened in confusion and fear.  
“Why did you do that?” Hyungwon whispered.  
“You’ll see,” Minhyuk cryptically said and laid down on his back.

  
Hyungwon looked into the darkness in front of them and watched as two little boys ran at them and jumped on Minhyuk. They started screaming as Minhyuk sat up and tickled them with a smile on his face. Hyungwon looked at the family’s interaction with amazement. While he was lost in thought, he didn't notice one of the brothers standing in front of him. The little boy poked Hyungwon on the nose and smiled when Hyungwon looked at him.  
“I'm Jooheon. Who are you?” Jooheon asked him.  
“I'm Hyungwon,” he replied, matching the smile that was on Jooheon’s face.

  
Jooheon introduced the other brother as Changkyun and said that Changkyun was the youngest out of the three brothers. Jooheon started telling Hyungwon all about his life out here with his brothers and how they have survived throughout the fighting.  
“You guys just stay here and wait for your family to find you?” Hyungwon asked.  
Minhyuk nodded. He explained that it would be easier for their family to find them if they just stay where they were left.  
“So you three were left here and now you're waiting for your family to come back for you?” Hyungwon said, trying to understand what Minhyuk was telling him.  
“Well, we weren't left in this exact place but we were left in this building before the guards started destroying it,” Minhyuk explained.

  
Hyungwon nodded his head and moved to lay down. His head started to hurt and his eyes felt a little heavy. Minhyuk asked if he was tired and he slowly nodded his head. Minhyuk said something to Hyungwon, but he could hear because he was already falling asleep. The three brothers crowded around Hyungwon and slowly, they all fell asleep.  
For days, the four boys sat by the wall. They got to know each other better and they told each other about their old lives before everything happened. Hyungwon learned that Minhyuk, Jooheon, and Changkyun moved to the area to stay with their mother and how they were excited to live in a new place with new people. Hyungwon told the three that he used to live in the area with his father until his father left the day before the fighting happened and never came back.

“Is that why you were here? Were you trying to find him?” Changkyun asked, speaking to Hyungwon for the first time.  
For a moment, Hyungwon didn't know what to say. In reality, Hyungwon stopped wondering where his father was a long time ago but he wonders if his dad was alive and if he was coming to save him. He was about to reply when there was a loud crash in the distance. Everyone stopped moving and turned to where the sound came from. Hyungwon’s heart started pounding in his chest and his hands started to shake. Minhyuk quickly stood up and urged Jooheon and Changkyun to do the same.

“I want you two to go to the hiding place and wait for me there. Do not leave there until you hear the whistle. Do you understand?” Minhyuk looked at them with worried eyes.  
The two boys nodded and gave Minhyuk a hug. Hyungwon watched as Minhyuk hugged both of them tightly and whispered something in their ears. After the brother finished their embrace, Jooheon and Changkyun went over to Hyungwon, who was still sitting on the ground and gave him a hug. He felt his hands slowly stop shaking and he wrapped both of his arms around the boys. Hyungwon let the boys go and they ran to the hiding place as fast as they could. Hyungwon followed them with his eyes until he couldn't see them. He looked at Minhyuk, who was doing the same thing, and asked him what they were going to do.

“I don't know. It's not like you can go anywhere,” Minhyuk said and pointed at Hyungwon’s cut knee and swollen ankle.  
Hyungwon sighed in defeat because he knew it was true. He can barely stand up and he has nothing to defend himself. He saw Minhyuk move closer to the wall and pull out a metal pipe from the wall. Minhyuk walked towards Hyungwon and gave the pipe to him. Hyungwon took it in his hands and held it close to him.

“Thanks,” he said to Minhyuk.  
“For what? The pipe? You need something to defend yourself with since you can't move. It's no big deal,” Minhyuk said while pulling Hyungwon closer to the wall.  
“Not just for the pipe. Thanks for saving me from the guards and for letting me stay here with you and your brothers,” Hyungwon explained to Minhyuk.  
The blond boy just smiled and shook his head before he got distracted by the sound of footsteps that seemed to be getting louder by the second. Minhyuk went over to a rock and stood on it so he could look over the wall. Hyungwon watched Minhyuk and saw his face turn pale.  
“Minhyuk, what is it?” he whispered while pulling the leg of Minhyuk’s pants.  
Minhyuk put a finger to his own lips, then held up five fingers in his hand. Hyungwon inhaled sharply. He slowly started to panic. Hyungwon knew that they were bound to get caught by one of those guards and he was scared.  
“Minhyuk, what’s the plan?” Hyungwon whisper-screamed.  
“I don't know,” Minhyuk replied back, also whispering.  
“Well, what are we going to do?”  
“I don't know.”

The sound of the footsteps got closer to Hyungwon and Minhyuk and both boys froze instantly. Hyungwon inhaled deeply and shut his eyes. He felt Minhyuk squeeze his arm and Hyungwon tensed up, waiting for something to happen.  
But there was nothing but silence.  
Hyungwon felt Minhyuk’s hand leave his arm. He reached out for his hand but grabbed nothing but air and he suddenly heard Minhyuk laughing. Hyungwon hesitantly opened his eyes in confusion and looked at the scene before him. Minhyuk was hugging one of the two guards standing a few feet away. Both of the guards had their helmets off and both of them had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Hyungwon watched as Minhyuk walked closer to him with the two guards behind him. Hyungwon tried to move backward but he hit the wall behind him. He hid his face behind his hands and cowered in fear. Minhyuk sat next to Hyungwon and touched his hands but Hyungwon flinched at the skin-on-skin contact.  
“Hyungwon, it's okay. They're not dangerous. Trust me,” Minhyuk pleaded.

He slowly uncovered his face and extended his legs. Hyungwon made eye contact with Minhyuk , who started to smile. Then, Hyungwon looked at the two guards and tilted his head.  
“If they are not guards, then who are they?” Hyungwon wondered.  
“They're my parents, Dean,” Minhyuk replied.  
Hyungwon looked at the couple before him and asked them how they got there. Shownu, Minhyuk’s father, explained that they stole guard uniforms while they were on the run and started looking for their children. Kihyun, Minhyuk’s other father, explained how she wanted to take their family across the country to the Safe Haven, a place where they don't have to live in fear.

Hyungwon started to tune out the conversation that was going on before him. He didn't want to hear about Minhyuk’s plans of leaving him alone out here. Hyungwon was deep in his own thoughts until Minhyuk nudged him with his elbow. Hyungwon raised an eyebrow at the boy and Minhyuk only smiled.  
“Mom, Dad?” Minhyuk asked to get their attention.  
The couple looked at Minhyuk and Hyungwon held his breath.  
“Can Hyungwon come to The Safe Haven with us?”  
Minhyuk’s parents looked at each other and then looked at Hyungwon.  
“Of course he can. He’s family now,” Shownu said with his deep voice.

Hyungwon couldn't believe his ears. Even though his father left him and he doesn't know if he's coming back, Hyungwon has a new family now and that's more than he could ask for.


End file.
